wait for me
by Zaico B
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Donghae harus pergi ke Jepang untuk melaksanakan pertukaran pelajar. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan KyuMin dan HaeHyuk couple setelah Kyu dan Hae sudah kembali dari Jepang? silahkan dibaca.. RnR please.. Chap 5 Update
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong.. hachi imnida..

saya newbie... haha, makannya ini masih rada" bingung #alias gaptek

* * *

**- Wait For Me -**

Author : hachimitsu mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk / Hyukkie

~ Lee Donghae as himself

And other SuJU member

Pairing : Of course KyuMin - HaeHyuk - and other pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T to M

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing" dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy X Boy.. GaJe, EYD yang gag bener. maap maap aja kalo ada salah-salah kata. Saya disini hanya mengeluarkan ide saya dalam hal menulis. Dan maap maap aja kalau menyinggung pihak yang bersangkutan

Summary : gag ngerti deh.. belon bisa bikin summary

.

.

.

**No CoPas!**

**.**

**Don't Like, yaa gag usah dibaca..**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAIT FOR ME**

**Chapter 1!  
**

****0.o

**Wish Me Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"huuft.."

Helaan napas salah satu namja cantik

"hem.."

Namja cantik yang lain pun ikut menghela napasnya.

"hyuk". panggil namja cantik, imut, lucu, sexy (?) nan unyu-unyu #plak

"hem.." hanya de-ehaman sebagai jawaban yang dipanggi hyuk itu

Yaa.. kedua namja ini adalah Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk dibangku di taman yang ada dibelakang kampus mereka.

"kau tahu?" lanjut Sungmin

"tahu apa hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk, yang benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari Sungmin

"issh.. kau ini! Seperti tidak tahu saja.." kesal Sungmin mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk

"hem? memang aku tidak tahu, karena hyung sendiri belum memberi tahukannya kepadaku" #Me : hahaha.. ternyata beneran gag tahu tooh..#plak

"haah.. baiklah, ternyata kau memang tidak tahu. Seharusnya kan kau tahu, berhubung kau ini bernasib sama denganku!"

"hem? memang tentang apa hyug?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"tentang mereka, namjachingu kita.." jawab Sungmin dengan nada dan tatapan yang sendu menghadap kedepan. Eunhyuk yang mendengar dan melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah pun ikut merasa sedih yang dialami Sungmin.

"hem.." Eunhyuk menghela napasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya dan air mata yang menggenang di kedua bola matanya. "hiks.. iya hyung, aku tahu hiks.. Sudah lama sekali hiks.. kita tidak bertemu dengan hiks.. mereka hiks.." Eunhyuk pun terisak, tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata dan persaan rindu yang ia alami selama 2 tahun terakhir ini

"hey hyuk, sudah-sudah.. jangan terlalu kita pikirkan. Walaupun susah sekali untuk kita tidak memikirkan mereka" Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk pun langsung menenangkannya

"bagaimana hiks.. tidak terlalu aku pikirkan hyung? Apa mereka hiks.. tidak merindukan kita hiks..? Atau jangan-jangan.. hiks.. huweee..." Eunhyuk bukannya menjadi tenang, tapi malah tangisnya makin menjadi

"jangan-jangan apa hyuk?" Sungmin yang tidak mengerti maksud Eunhyuk pun, bertanya dengan antusias

"hiks.. jangan-jangan, mereka bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja yang cantik-cantik dan sexy-sexy.. atau tidak, bertemu dengan namja lain yang lebih imut, manis, dan sexy dari pada kita.. sehingga mereka tidak mau kembali dan menemui ki eumph.." Kata-kata Eunhyuk terhenti oleh Sungmin yang membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan Sungmin sendiri

"ssst.. hyuk! Kau ini! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Apa kau tidak percaya dengan fishy-mu itu hah?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai terpancing emosi akibat perkataan Eunhyuk tadi. Eunhyuk yang melihat reaksi hyungnya itu pun hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam dan masih sambil terisak

"bukan begitu hiks.. aku hanya takut hyung hiks.. kalau hal itu benar dan akan terjadi hiks.. aku tidak membayangkannya hiks.." Sungmin yang melihat saengnya makin terisak itu pun langsung merasa bersalah dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari samping. 'Tapi perkataan Eunhyuk ada benarnya juga' ucap Sungmin dalam hatinya

Dirasa Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih tenang, Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menatap dalam kepada kedua mata kelam eunhyuk

"hyuk, lihat aku dan dengarkan aku." ujar Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk

"jika kau memang benar-benar dan masih cinta kepada fishy-mu itu, kau harus kuat dan percaya pada fishy-mu itu. Arra?" lanjut Sungmin

"hem..! nde, arrasseo!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan semangat walau masih terisak. Sungmin yang melihat itu pun ikut merasa senang. Tapi semangat Eunhyuk luntur seketika yang diiringi dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali sendu

"tapi.." Eunhyuk mulai membuka percakapan kembali

"tapi apa?" Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung menjadi khawatiir kembali. Takut-takut saengnya itu kembali menangis

"tapi.. kapan mereka akan kembali kesini dan selalu berada di sisi kita lagi?" Eunhyuk menghentikan perkataannya untuk menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "mereka bilang, mereka pergi hanya 2 tahun dan akan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Tapi, sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali-kembali lagi kesini. Mereka itu jahat! Jahat sekali!" Eunhyuk mengatakan itu dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian. Seakan-akan fishynya melupakannya dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Memori tentang mereka 2 tahun yang lalu pun berputar di otak mereka berdua. Dimana itulah saat-saat terakhir mereka (Eunhyuk dan Sungmin) melakukan 'itu' dengan seme mereka

**Flashback On**

**Kyumin Side**

"min.." panggil Kyuhyun yang sekarang mereka berada di apartemen milik Sungmin

"hem?" jawab Sungmin yang sedang berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun di balkon apartemennya menatap langit-langit yang sudah gelap

"kau tahu kan.. kalau dua hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Jepang bersama Donghae hyung untuk pertukaran pelajar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelagapan

"hem.." jawab Sungmin yang disertai dengan anggukan

"dan kau tahu aku akan pergi selama dua tahun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin

"hem.." dan lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya ber-dehem dan mengangguk

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu ada rasa sakit dihatinya melihat namjachingunya seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun dibuat kaget oleh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melihat bagian mata dan sekitarnya. Ya. Dia menangis. Sungmin menangin. Menangis dalam diam

"min! gwanchena?" Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menyeka butiran-butiran air mata yang masih keluar dari kedua mata Sungmin. Namun tangan Kyuhyun ditahan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu begitu kaget

"min.." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin lagi

"nde, gwanchenayo.. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Kau pergilah ke Jepang bersama Donghae tidak usah kau pikirkan aku. Belajarlah yang giat" ucap Sungmin yang masih terisak. Mencoba untuk tegar dalam menghadapi hal ini

"min.." Kyuhyun yang masih syock akan kata-kata Sungmin

"ya Kyu, gwanchena. Kau pergilah dan kembalilah dengan dirimu yang aku kenal" ucap Sungmin sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai keluar lagi

"min, mian.. mian jika ini terlalu sulit dan mendadak untukmu. Tapi akau tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku disini hanya sebagai murid yang akan ditukarkan semantara dengan murid lain" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh namjachingu kesayangannya itu dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menurut Kyuhyun sangatlah memabukkan untuknya

"ani, anio Kyu. Kau memang tidak salah. Aku akan menunggumu selama batas waktu yang sudah ditentukan itu" setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin pun langsung melepas pelukan kekasihnya itu dan langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan beringsut menjauh pergi ke kamarnya

"min.. min..! Chakkaman!" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pergi langsung mengikuti Sungmin pergi ke kamarnya

"min.." Setelah sampai dipintu yang bertuliskan 'Bunny Min'. Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan

krieet..

Pintu itu terbuka dengan memperlihatkan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang sedang meringkuh diatas tempat tidurnya dan ditutupi selimut tebal miliknya yang bermotifkan bunny-bunny berwarna putih dan berwarna dasar pink. Saking asyiknya Sungmin dengan acara menangisnya itu, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sekarang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi Sungmin dan langsung memperlihatkan Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan

"min.." Kyuhyun beranjak naik keatas tempat tidur Sungmin dan langsung berbaring disamping Sungmin sambil menuntun Sungmin agar didalam dekapan Kyuhyun

"uljima min.. ssst.. uljima.. berhentilah menangis min, aku ingin melalui malam ini denganmu min. Karena besok aku sudah harus mengemasi barang-barang yang akan aku bawa nanti untuk ke Jepang. Biarkan aku memasukimu min.. izinkan aku merasakan dinding-dinding holemu yang sempit itu min.. dan mendesahlah min saat kita melakukannya. aku ingin mendengarkannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pegi ke Jepang min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Minnienya itu

Blush..

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu dan merasa tegang disekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin makin menundukan kepalanya dalam kala Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat rona merah yang tercipta di pipi chubynya yang disebabkan oleh perkataan dan perlakuan Kyu tadi

"hem.." dengan ragu-ragu dan malu-malu, Sungmin mengangguk

"jinja? aissh.. kekasihku ini memang sangat pengertian, manis, sexy, imut, semp eumph.." kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus oleh ciuman dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin kepadanya. Itu Sungmin lakukan karena dia sudah malu mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya memang sangat nekat dan sudah membangunkan evil lapar yang ada didalam tubuh kekasihnya itu

"eummh.. eungh.." lenguhan Sungmin pun sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin

"assh.. aah.. kyuh.." lenguhan Sungmin makin menjadi kala Kyuhyun mulai bermain dengan nipplenya

"ashh.. eung.. teruslah mengeluh min.. memohonlah min.. panggil namaku min.. aahh.." Kyuhyun makin menggoda Sungmin yang sudah horny sama sepertinya

"euung.. aah.. ooh.. kyuh.. shh.. gelih.." desahan Sungmin mengalun merdu di telinga Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyu semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh bunny minnya itu

"aah.. bagus.. min.. terus aah.. sebut namakuuh.. aah.." Kyuhyun pun ikut mendesah saat merasakan Sungmin mengalangunkan tangannya di leher Kyu  
seperti meminta ciuman itu lebih dalam dan panas

Setelah cukup lama mereka melakukan frenchkiss Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap nakal pada kedua mata rubah Sungmin yang terlihat sayu

"min.. ssh.. ayo kita mulai ashh.. permainan aahh.. kita malam ini ooh.. sampai 25 ronde eungh.." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan susah payah karena diiringi dengan desahannya yang disebabkan oleh aktifitasnya sendiri. Yaitu menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menyebabkan junior mereka saling bergesekan dibalik celana mereka masing-masing

O.o

O.o

O.o

Setelah sekitar 15 menit yang terdengar hanya lenguhan-lenguhan dan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut mereka

"aahh.. eungh.. min.. kau aah.. sangat aah.. sem aah.. sempithh.. aah min.."

"oouh.. kyuuh.. lebihh aah dalam kyuh.. aaah.. faster.."

Yaa seperti itulah desahan-desahan yang terlontar dari keduanya bergantian hingga mereka mencapai klimaksnya masing-masing. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, mereka melakukannya dalam ronde yang panjang =,='' #ckckck

**HaeHyuk Side**

****"ayolah hyukkie chagi.. aku sangat ingin memasukimu sekarang chagi~.. aku yakin KyuMin's Couple juga sedang melakukannya karena Kyu yang akan pergi bersamaku ke Jepang, dan itu dua hari lagi" yaa seperti itulah pertengkaran kecil diantara Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedari tadi. Donghae sedari tadi sedang membujuk Anchovy manisnya itu untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Donghae pergi ke Jepang

"aissh.. Hae! aku bilang tidak ya TIDAK! sekarang aku sedang lelah.. huuh.. tubuhku ini serasa ingin hancur karena latihan dance tadi yang aku lakukan selama 2 jam berturut-turut" yaa.. Hae bukannya mendapatkan keinginannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi ke Jepang, tapi malah mendapatkan penolakkan telak dari kekasihnya itu

"haah..!" teriak Donghae frustasi

"baiklah! kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! jangan harap aku akan memuaskanmu lagi setelah ini! aku akan mencari yeoja cantik yang lebih suka melakukan 'itu' denganku setiap saat dimana aku ingin melakukannya!" lanjut Donghae dengan kesal dan langsung pergi keluar apartemen milik Anchovynya itu. Dan membanting pintu itu cukup keras

Blam!

Eunhyuk yang kaget mendengar perkataan Hae membuka lebar-lebar matanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hae katakan padanya. Tubuhnya melemas dan gemetar seketika. Air matanya pun mulai keluar dari mata indhanya. Ia pun beringsut pergi ke kamarnya dan menidurkan tubuhnya disana

"hiks.. hiks.. ha.. hae.. hiks.." Eunhyuk menutup mukanya dengan bantal dan melampiaskannya ke bantal tak berdosa itu

"hae! kau hiks.. tidak hiks.. mengerti" Eunhyuk terus membentak Hae dibalik bantalnya

Tanpa ia saadari, orang yang sedang ia bentak-bentak sedang tersenyum getir dibalik pintu apartemen Eunhyuk. Dengan perlahan, Hae membuka pintu apartemen Eunhyuk agar tidak terdengar oleh sang empunya. Namun sayang, Eunhyuk menyadari itu. Eunhyuk menyadari kedatangan seseorang didalam apartemennya. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Hae yang terkejut akibat aksi menyelinap seperti ninjanya itu ketahuan oleh sang kekasih

"hae?" Eunhyuk yang sedikit terkejut hanya menatap Hae dengan mata lebamnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"apa yang sedang kau laku.." mata eunhyuk saat Hae tiba-tiba memeluknya

"mian.. mainhae chagi~.. aku memang tidak mengerti. Tapi sungguh, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku butuh dukunganmu agar aku bisa pergi ke Jepang dengan tenang. Aku butuh lenguhanmu, tubuhmu, dan holemu yang sempit itu" jelas Donghae panjang lebar

"hm.. yaa.. aku juga minta maaf Hae, aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ini. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kepergianmu ke Jepang selama 2 tahun hiks.." jelas Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mulai terisak kembali. Eunhyuk berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menuju pintu kamarnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Hae. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, Eunhyuk membuka tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya dengan gaya yang dibuat sesexy mungkin untuk membangunkan serigala lapar yang ada didalam tubuh Hae

"ini kah yang kau inginkan kan Hae? assh.." ucap Eunhyuk sambail memilin nipplenya dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menggoda Hae. Yaitu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengajak Hae datang dan mendekatinya. Hae yang mengerti isyarat yang diberikan Eunhyuk pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk

"ternyata nan Anchovy sudah sangat nakal hm?" Donghae yang sudah mulai tergoda langsung menarik Eunhyuk untuk menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan sekali tarikan dan langsung mencium ganas bibir Eunhyuk

"eungh.. eumph.. aah.." Eunhyuk sudah tak tahan lagi dan keluarlah lenguhannya

"eunh.. hyuk aah.. kita lakukan dikamar aah.. mu ndeh..?" Tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari Eunhyuk, Hae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk dengan gaya bridal style dan tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Hae langsung membaringkan Euunhyuk diatas tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya

"kita akan aah.. melakukannya dengan aah.. lembut dan ash.. lama aah.." kata Donghae yang sangat disela-sela desahannya yang dikarenakan oleh Eunhyuk yang mulai menciumi lehernya dengan seduktif

"hem.. aash.. terserha kau saja aah.. Hae.. aah.. aku akan eshh.. sangat menikmatinya aah.." ucap Eunhyuk dan langsung mendapat ciuman ganas dari Hae. Tangan Hae tidak kalah diam dari mulutnya, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk meremas gemas junior Eunhyuk yang mulai menegang yang masih terbungkus didalam celananya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memilin nipple Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelah kiri

"eungh.. aah.. Hae.." lenguh Eunhyuk tertahan saat Donghae meremas juniornya keras. Tapi Eunhyuk menikmatinya

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, hanya terdengar lenguhan-lenguhan keras dan sexy di apartemen itu. Pasangan HaeHyuk juga tidak mau kalah darii KyuMin's Couple. Mereka juga melakukan 'itu' dengan ronde yang tidak kalah banyak dari KyuMin's Couple #=,= ckckck.. gag mau kalah toh rupanya#plak

Yaa itulah terakhir kalinya 2 couple itu melakukan 'itu' sebelum seme mereka harus pergi ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar. Huhuhu.. keessiiaan..

.

.

.

**Flashback Of**

"iyaa hyuk.. kau benar, ini sudah hampir 2 tahun setengah. Dan mereka belum kembali-kembali lagi" Sungmin mengangguk dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tadi

Keduanya pun terduduk cukup lama tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun setelahnya. Menyadari hari sudah mulai menjelang malam, Sungmin pun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"hyuk, ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hari akan menjadi gelap" ajak Sungmin yang beringsut berdiri didepan Eunhyuk

"hem.." dengan malas, Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya dan mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju halte bus untuk sampai di apartemen mereka yang letaknya berdekatan

.

.

.

T to the

B to the

C

!

saya butuh dan sangat butuh review dari para readers.. tolong dibantu nde?

minta bantuannya nde? oya, maap2 aja yah kalo ada yang kurang. Soalnya aku masih dan sangat baru (newbie). maaf juga kalo NCannya kurang #plak! =,= . hahaha.. udah deh saya tunggu reviewnya

RnR nde! Hachimitsu pamit dulu.. #dikira acara tipi apah?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong.. Hachi is back

hmm.. first, thanks.. gomawo ^o^ buat readers yang udh review.

second, mian semian2nya kalo masih ada yang gag ngerti. Emang, awalnya saya pen buat Oneshoot tapi malah keterusan ya jadinya saya buat berseries. Oya, maap maap juga telat & lama banget update. Lagi buanyaak tugas :'(

Oke, ini saya buat chapter keduanya. Let's read..!

* * *

**-Wait For Me-**

Author : My self, Hachimitsu Mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Lee Donghae

~ Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Hyukkie)

And other member in SM Entertainment

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, and other pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama dll

Rating : T dulu nde..

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing-masing dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy x Boy , GaJe, EYD yang gag sesuai dengan kamu besar #set deh lebay amat. maap maap aja kalo banyak salh salah kata, karena saya disini hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan maap semaap2nya kalo menyinggung pihak yang terlibat

Summary : Summary? jaah.. belon bisa bikin summarynya. Langsung baca aja nde..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't Like? yaa gag usah dibaca laah**

**.**

**No basa-basi any more!**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait For Me**

**Chapter 2!**

**.**

**.**

**Wish Me Luck!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, kami pun hanya duduk tak bergeming, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Kami terduduk cukup lama, hingga aku memecah keheningan karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam

"hyuk, ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi hari akan menjadi gelap" ucapku mengajak Hyukkie pulang ke apartemen kami masing-masing sambil beringsut berdiri didepannya

"hem.." hanya de-heman yang kudapat sebagai jawabannya. Dengan malas Eunhyuk bangun dari duduknya dan mensejajarkan dirinya disampingku. Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju halte bus yang ada di dekat kampus kami. Kulihat mukanya masih terlihat sendu dan murung

Yaa aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Anchovy ini, karena kami bernasib sama yaitu ditinggal oleh SEME kami yang pergi ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar selama 2 tahun. Yaa selama itu pula kami belum bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Sayang kami tidak bisa ikut mengantarkan Kyu dan Hae pergi ke bandara. Karena apa? kalian tahu? yups, itu semua karena perbuatan mereka sendiri yang menghajar kami dalam ronde yang sangat panjang dan banyak selama 2 hari 1 malam! Bayangkan! bagaimana rasa sakit yang menjalar disluruh tubuh kami! Aissh.. aku tahu itu memang berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar keseluruh tubuh, terutama dibagian bawah kami hingga rasa sakitnya tidak hilang selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Sakit memang, tapi sekarang kami malah merindukan rasa sakit dan sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Lamunanku terhenti saat aku merasakan getaran di saku kanan celanaku yang aku yakin itu bersumber dari Hand Phone bunny pink kesayanganku. Saat aku geser layar HPku yang bertuliskan 'Unlock' , aku melihat ada satu pesan masuk. Dan betapa senangnya hati ini saat kubaca siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. Tertulis dilayar HPku 'Evil Kyunnie' yaa itulah nama sang pengirim pesan tersebut.

**From : Evil Kyunnie**

_'Min, lima hari lagi aku dan Donghae hyung akan pergi ke Seoul. Tugas kami disini sudah selesai dan sesuai janji kami, kami akan kembali setelah dua tahun walau telat beberapa bulan. Kau tahu min, disini aku sangat dan sangat merindukanmu, tubuhmu yang super sexy itu, holemu yang luar biasa sempitnya, dan tidak lupa bibirmu yang mengukir huruf M itu. Haah.. senangnya.. karena sebentar lagi aku kembali ke Seoul dan langsung menyerangmu dengan ronde yang sangat panjang.. siapkan tubuhmu min selama lima hari ini karena aku akan menyerangmu tanpa ampun. SARANGHAE CHO SUNGMIN..!'_

Aku yang membaca pesan singkat yang lumayan panjang itu hanya bisa menyunggingka senyuman, karena sifat pervert nya itu tidak hilang walau sudah dua tahun di Jepang. '_**Nado, SARANGHAE CHO**_**_ KYUHYUN!_****'** Aku membatin, dengan antusias aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku agar dapat menghadap Hyukkie

**Sungmin Pov END**

**Author Pov **

Setelah membaca pesan singkat yang diberikan oleh Kyu itu, Sungmin langsung mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap mata Eunhyuk. Ia ingin berbagi kabar bahagia yang ia dapat dari semenya itu

"hyuk, aku dapat berita baru dari Kyu" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat dan penuh antusias. Ternyata mereka sudah didalam bus jurusan apartemen mereka

"jinja? apa itu?" ucap Eunhyuk yang tidak kalah semangat dan antusiasnya dengan Sungmin. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku tiga terakhir didalam bus itu

"Kyu memberitahukan padaku bahwa dia dan Donghae akan ke Seoul dalam lima hari lagi" jawab Sungmin semangat dan tidak lupa senyuman kebahagiaannya

"jeongmalyo? Aissh.. kenapa Hae tidak memberitahukannya padaku.." ucap Eunyuk yang mulai geram atas apa yang namjachingunya lakukan. Eunhyuk iri sekaligus cemburu dengan KyuMin's Couple ini.

"hem.. aku tidak tahu Hyuk, sudahlah yang terpenting adalah mereka akan kembali lagi kesini dalam lima hari lagi dan kekhawatiran, keraguan, dan kecemasan yang kau rasakan selama dua tahun lebih ini akan terjawab dengan kembalinya mereka ke Seoul" jawab Sungmin lagi sambil menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu.

"issh..! Baiklah!" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih geram

.

.

**Di apartemen masing-masing.. **

**Sungmin Side **

Namja manis yang satu ini berjalan dengan langkah dan senyuman gembira menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa 'Bunny Pink' miliknya dan langsung merebahkan tubuh mungilnya itu diatas tempat tidurnya miliknya juga

_**'Ya Tuhan.. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dua tahun lebih ini kami berpisah. Kyu, selama dua tahun lebih kau meninggalkanku, kuharap kau akan menjadi Kyu yang kukenal. Selama itu pula aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau tahu itu? Kuharap kau merasakannya juga'**_

Sungmin membatin dalam kesendiriannya, dan senyumannya masih belum hilang dari muka manis, imut, dan super aigoonya itu. Sampai ia tidak menyadari, dirinya mulai lelah dan terlelap dengan ketenangan yang terpancar dari mukanya itu. Dan dimulailah petualangannya di alam mimpi

**Eunhyuk Side **

Hem.. yaa.. Anchovy kita yang satu ini rupanya masih kesal dan masih belum bisa menerima apa yang Hae-nya lakukan padanya. Ckckc keessiiaan.. #plak! Ralat

"hiks.." dengan langkah lunglai, Eunhyuk mulai terisak kembali dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"hiks.. Jangan! Jangan ada lagi air mata! Lima hari lagi dia akan pulang ke Seoul" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya

"H-hae.. cepatlah kembali, neomu bogoshippo" Eunhyuk mulai membaringkan tubuh rampingnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Masih terlihat jelas raut wajah Eunhyuk yang campur aduk. Senang dan sedih. Ya, senang karena Hae-nya akan kembali lagi ke Seoul dalam waktu kurang dari lima hari. Dan sedih karena kekhawatirannya selama dua tahun lebih yang terus melanda batinnya

Haah.. ya kita tahu, Anchovy kita ini sangatlah sensitive (?). Di raut wjahanya terlihat bahwa Eunhyuk berusaha untuk tegar setegar mungkin. Tapi, baginya itu sangatlah sulit. Eunhyuk mengerti keadaan Hae-nya sekarang, ia yakin bahwa Hae-nya sangat sangatlah sibuk dengan setumpuk aktivitas. Tapi, layaknya manusia yang lain. Ego Eunhyuk masih ada, walaupun Hae-nya sibuk ia ingin Hae menghubungi atau sekedar mengabarinya. Kenyataanya, Donghae sangatlah jarang mengirim sms atau bahkan hanya sekedar kabar

Tidak terasa, Eunhyuk mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ya mungkin karena kecapean kali ya gara-gara nangis. Hm.. kita biarkan saja dulu ya Anchovy kita ini tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan menjelajahi alam mimpinya

**Back to me.. **

Haah.. Yups! kita biarkan saja dulu dua makhluk ini tidur. Hohoho.. seperti pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, Sungmin sangatlah menjaga keadaan tubuhnya selam lima hari belakangan ini. Tidak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat, esok adalah hari dimana para seme akan kembali ke Seoul dan akan mulai melepas rindu mereka masing-masing selama dua tahun lebih saat mereka pergi ke negeri sakura

Saat ini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sedang ada di suatu Super Market yang bisa dikatakan sangatlah terkenal di Seoul, **Sapphire's Market **. Bagaimana keadaan mereka saat sedang didalam sana? Langsung baca aja..

**at Sapphire's Market **

Dengan semangat, Sungmin mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berbelanja keperluan memasaknya di Super Market ini. Sungmin berencana akan memasakkan masakan kesukaan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun pulang dari Jepang dan langsung memakan makanan itu

"Hyukkie.. tolong ambilkan minyak sayur" ujar Sungmin meminta tolong pada Eunhyuk dengan semangat

"ne hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk dengan sedikit senyum yang tergambar di mukanya

"ini hyung" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan minyak sayur itu kepada Sungmin

"Ok! semuanya sudah siap! Hyukkie, kau sudah mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang kau butuhkan?"

"hem.. ne hyung" jawab Eunhyuk yang diiringi anggukan

"baiklah, ayo kita ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan ini dan langsung pulang" ujar Sungmin lagi

"ne hyung, ayo!" jawab Eunhyuk yang sedikit bersemangat

Seperti yang mereka sepakati, selesainya membayar dikasir Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung pulang ke apartemen mereka masing-masing. Kalian tahu mereka tinggal di apartemen yang berdekatan, yaitu di apartemen yang bernama **Sparkyu **. Nomor kamar apartemen Sungmin 330, sedangkan kamar Eunhyuk bernomorkan 335. Sangat berdekatan bukan? Hem.. ya sangatlah berdekatan

_Keesokan Harinya.. _

Sungmin sangat bersemangat setelah mendapatkan sms dari Kyuhyun yang berisi..

_**'Min, pesawat yang aku dan Donghae hyung tumpangi akan mendarat di Seoul pada pukul 10 waktu Korea Selatan. Ingat pesanku, kau harus menyiapkan fisikmu. Karena sesampainya aku disana tidak ada kata ampun ataupun berhenti untukmu. Haah.. ingat itu Arra!'**_

Ya saat Sungmin membaca pesan itu, dia langsung ber-blushing ria. Biarkan sajalah..

Saking semangatnya, Sungmin memasang alarm pada pukul enam. Ia langsung bangung, menyiapkan pakaian yang sesuai untuk menyambut kekasihnya. Dia memilih setelan pakaian celana jeans putih yang panjangnya tidak sampai mata kaki, kaus putih, dan sweeter yang sedikit kebesaran yang mengakibatkan lehernya sedikit terekspos, jam tangan putihnya dengan sedikit motif bunny di sekitarnya

Setelah selesai dengan acara berdandannya itu, Sungmin langsung memasak makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun dengan bahan-bahan yang ia beli kemarin. Ia tidak mau bajunya kotor saat memasak. Agar hal itu tidak terjadi, Sungmin pun mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih santai dipakai saat memasak.

Sungmin memasak dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya yang manis itu. Sesudahnya ia menyelesaikan acara masak memasaknya, ia pun langsung memberitahu Eunhyuk agar mempersiapkan dirinya karena ia berenacana akan pergi ke bandara jam 08.30. Ia ingin datang lebih awal dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae

**_'send'_ **

Setelah memencet tombol itu, Sungmin masih tidak melepaskan senyumannya. Ia langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Dibutuhkan waktu 10-15 menit untuk uri Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya, dan tidak lupa mempersiapkan yang lainnya. Dirasa sudah cukup, Sungmin bergegas ke apartemen Eunhyuk untuk sekedar membantunya barangkali ia kesulitan. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartemen Eunhyuk Sungmin langsung memencet bel yang ada didekat pintu masuk dan sesekali mengetuk pintu itu

_tok _

_tok  
_

_tok.._ _  
_

"Hyukkie.. ini aku, Sungmin. Apa kau sudah siap? atau ada hal yang belum selesai kau kerjakan? Biar aku bantu, aku tidak mau kita terlambat" ujar Sungmin yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Eunhyuk

"ne hyung, sebentar" jawab Eunhyuk pada akhirnya

"ayo hyung kita berangkat! Aku sudah siap!" lanjutnya dengan sedikit semangat

"hem.. ne! kajja kita berangkat!" ujar Sungmin yang tidak kalah semangat dari Eunhyuk

Kedua makhluk ini pun langsung berangkat ke bandara dengan senyuman sumringah di wajah mereka. Mereka pergi ke bandara menggunakan mobil Kyuhyun, tapi mereka harus kerumah Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil Kyuhyun yang ada dirumahnya. Ya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk menjemput dirinya dan Donghae menggunakan mobil miliknya. Mobil yang Kyuhyun pinjamkan kepada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ada dua, agar pada saat ia pulang ke apartemen milik Sungmin, ia hanya berduaan saja dengan Sungmin. Ya, agar dapat langsung melakukan 'itu' walau dimobil sekalipun

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun, yang bisa dibilang cukup megah untuk Kyuhyun yang tinggal seorang diri. Sungmin pun meminta kunci mobil kepada pelayan Kyuhyun, yang ia yakin pelayan itu sudah tahu maksud kedatangannya kesini. Kyuhyun selalu memberitahu jika ada keperluan seperti ini kepada pelayannya

"ini dia tuan muda, dua kunci mobil yang sudah tuan muda Kyuhyun perintahkan pada saya agar tuan muda sungmin dan temannya memakai mobil yang ada di garasi belakang" ujar si pelayan kepada Sungmin

"ne, terimakasih" jawab Sungmin singkat, Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya agar menganggap rumah ini sebagai miliknya juga

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengambil dua kunci mobil yang berbeda yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mereka langsung berjalan sedikit bergegas ke garasi belakang tempat menyimpan mobil-mobil Kyuhyun. Sesampainya disana, Sungmin menyalakan alarm yang ada di kunci mobil tersebut

_ciit_

_ciit..  
_

Ternyata alarm tersebut mengarah ke mobil sport putih milik Kyuhyun

"Ayo Hyuk, tekan alarmnya agar kau bisa tahu mobil apa yang akan kau pakai" ujar Sungmin cepat, ya ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk akan bingung sendiri jika mencocokkannya satu persatu. karena mobil milik Kyuhyun bukan 1 ataupun 2, tapi ada 5. Ckckck.. banyaknya

"hem.. ne hyung" jawab Eunhyuk diiringi dengan anggukan. Dan ia langsung memencet alarm yang ada di kunci mobil yang ia pegang

_ciit_

_ciit.._

Seiring dengan bunyi alarm, mobil yang berbunyi pun lampunya menyala kedap-kedip

"mobil yang itu hyung" ujar Eunhyuk yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan mobil yang akan ia pakai. Ya, mobil jaguar model keluaran terbaru

"ne, ayo Hyuk kita berangkat. Kajja!" jawab Sungmin sambil memberi senyuman termanisnya

"ne hyung" jawab Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, mereka memasuki mobil yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun memulai perjalanannya menuju bandara. Mobil yang mereka kendarai tidak lepas dari tatapan kagum sekaligus iri dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka melaju dijalan.

.

.

.

**T**

**to the  
**

**B  
**

**to the  
**

**C  
**

**!** **  
**

Haduuh.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter kedua ini. Hm.. mian semian-miannya saya telaaat dan lamaaaa banget update. Yups! seperti yang saya bilang diawal saya dalam seminggu terakhir lagi banyak tugas

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca dan meriview. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Terimakasih juga yang sudah baca walau tidak meriview

Maaf saya gag bisa nyebutin namanya satu satu. Pkoknya mah terimakasih lah..

Ditunggu ya Review-annya :) Gomawo sekali lagi

RnR please..! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hachi is back..**  
**

Ini saya update chapter 3 -nya

* * *

**-Wait For Me-**

Author : My self, Hachimitsu Mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Lee Donghae

~ Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Hyukkie)

And other member in SM Entertainment

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, and other pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama dll

Rating : T to M cuuy.. :3

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing-masing dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy x Boy , GaJe, EYD yang gag sesuai dengan kamus besar #set deh lebay amat. maap maap aja kalo banyak salh salah kata, karena saya disini hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan maap semaap2nya kalo menyinggung pihak yang terlibat

Summary : Summary? jaah.. belon bisa bikin summarynya. Langsung baca aja nde..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't Like? yaa gag usah dibaca laah**

**.**

**No basa-basi any more!**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait For Me**

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk pov **

Ha?! Aku masih terkejut dan tidak percaya, mobil yang akan aku kenderai adalah mobil itu. Haah.. biarkanlah. Disempanjang perjalanan, aku sangat menikmatinya. Sudah tidak sabar aku ingin bertumu dengannya

_At Airport _

Aku memarkirkan mobilku tepat disamping mobil Sungmin hyung

"Hyuk, kajja! Ayo kita masuk" seru Sungmin hyung

"nde hyung.." jawabku menerima ajakan hyungku itu

Sesampainya didalam, kami bingung harus bagaimana. Aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin hyung mengantarku membeli makanan, karena dari tadi pagi aku belum sarapan. Aku membeli beberapa cemilan dan susu strawberry yang kurasa cukup untuk mengisi perutku.

Haah.. benar saja, sneck yang tadi kubeli cukup membuat perutku kenyang #masa sih oppa? =,='

Bosan! Ya, aku sangat bosan disini. Bisa-bisa aku lumutan kalau begini terus, kapan sih mereka akan muncul? Dari tadi hanya bule-bule yang kulihat berlalu lalang didepanku

Dari pada aku mati karena kebosanan, lebih baik aku bermain dengan Handphone ku saja.

_Game over.. _

Haah.. kalimat itulah yang keluar dari tadi. Bukannya hilang rasa bosan, tapi malah bertambah. Kumasukkan lagi Hand phoneku kedalam kantong celanaku

Kuperhatikan Sungmin hyung yang duduk disampingku ini, kelihatannya dia juga bosan sepertiku

"Haah.. Hyuk, kapan sih mereka akan muncul? Padahal pesawat yang berasal dari Jepang sudah mendarat tapi kenapa mereka belum muncul juga..?" Tanya Sungmin hyung dengan muka suntuknya

"molla hyung.. aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa mereka belum muncul juga" jawabku yang memang tidak tahu

_Jeng jeet.. _

Jelek amat tuh back sound +,+

Kulihat Sungmin hyung seperti sedang celingak-celinguk

"heh? Hyung, hyung kenapa?" Tanyaku antusias yang melihat tingkah hyungku ini dari tadi

"eh? Tadi aku melihat ada dua orang namja seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae" jawab Sungmin hyung yang sedikit terkejut

"jinja? Dimana? Dimana hyung?"

"tadi aku melihat mereka masuk kesitu" jawab Sungmin hyung sambil menunjukan kesalah satu arah

Arah itu menunjukan ke tempat untuk mengurus hal-hal yang menyangkut paspor dan sebagainya bagi para penumpang pesawat yang baru lending di tempat tujuan

Hyungku masih celingak-celinguk melihat kearah yang tadi ia tunjuk. Akupun memperhatikan kearah tersebut, setelah beberapa menit keluarlah orang yang tadi Sungmin hyung bilang seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Jika benar, Donghae yang disana sangatlah berbeda. Aku tidak merasa jika itu Hae, ya, Hae kekasihku

Eh? Kulihat dua namja itu seperti sedang mengobrol sedikit dan mulai ikut celingak-celinguk. Hah? Benar saja, kedua namja itu seperti terpaku melihat aku dan hyungku yang berdiri menatap mereka. Aku melihat senyum yang terukir dikedua muka mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mata mereka yang mereka tunjukan saat melihat kami karena mereka memakai kacamata hitam

Eh? Untuk ketiga kalinya aku dibuat terkejut, namja-namja itu berjalan kearah kami dengan sedikit bergegas mendorong troli besar yang mereka bawa sambil melambaikan salah satu tangan mereka

"Hyuk, kurasa itu benar mereka" tiba-tiba Sungmin hyung mulai tersenyum dan ikut berjalan mendekat kearah kedua namja itu

"eh hyung? Hyung mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mengikuti Sungmin hyung dari belakang

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Dan semakin dekat

Dan ini sudah cukup dekat, kami –aku dan Sungmin hyung- dan kedua namja itu sedang berhadapan.

'Oh my God! H-hae.. oh tuhan, benarkah.. benarkah lelaki yang berdiri dihadapanku ini Hae yang kukaenal?'. Ucapku dalam hati

Aku terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut malah saat namja yang berdiri dihadapanku ini membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan kedua mata indahnya. Ya tuhan, dia mirip sekali dengan H-haeku..

**Pov end **

**Author pov**

Eunhyuk sangat terkejut akan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Hal itu juga terjadi dengan uri Sungmin, dia sangat terkejut kala dimana sosok yang didepannya membuka kacamata yang dipakainya. Memperlihatkan kedua mata coklat kelam yang ia kenali

"k-kau.. benarkah kau H-hae? H-hae ke-kekasihku?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan gagap dan suara yang pelan. Tapi lelaki dihadapannya masih bisa mendengarnya

Lelaki itu sedikit mengukir senyum yang diyakini dapat meluluhkan hati setiap wanita dengan melihat senyuman itu

"nde Hyukkie.. ini aku, Hae-mu, kekasihmu" lelaki itu mulai bersuara

"hiks.. H-hae.. sudah lama, lama sekali hiks.." waah.. ternyata Eunhyuk mulai terisak

_Grep_

Dengan sekali tarikan, lelaki yang diyakini Donghae itu memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat

"sst.. uljima.. jangan menangis chagi.. aku tidak ingin kau menangis disaat aku baru kembali. Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah untukku. Aku ingin kau tersenyum saat aku kembali" Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkuh Eunhyuk

"hiks.. ne, aku tidak akan menangis" jawab Eunhyuk yang diiringi dengan anggukan. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk membalas pelukan dari Donghae

"hem.. bagus!" saut Donghae dengan sedikit semangat

Di lain couple, yups! KyuMin, haha.. ternyata Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun sedari tadi dalam diam tanpa mengubsir pasangan HaeHyuk yang ternyata sedang melepas rindu mereka

"hey hyung. Apa kau masih ingin menatap wajahku yang tampan ini seperti itu terus?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka sambil melambaikan satu tangan didepan muka Sungmin

"eh? A-ani, aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihat dirimu yang sekarang. Apa benar ini Kyunnie-ku?" Tanya sungmin, salah tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun

"apa hyung tidak percaya? Ne, ini aku. Kyuhyun, namjachingumu yang paling tampan" ckckck.. ternyata sifat kenarsisannya tidak hilang

"ani, bukan aku tidak per.."

_Grep _

Ucapan Sungmin terputus dengan peluka tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun

"tidak apa kalau kau tidak percaya. Tapi, asal hyung tau, aku ini benar-benar Kyuhyun"

"ne! aku percaya, aku percaya kau adalah Kyunnieku" tangan Sungminpun ikut terulur memeluk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya, namun, sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan yang cukup lama itu. Sungmin sedikit kecewa karena pelukannya terlepas

Kyuhyun mengukir sedikit senyuman –bukan, lebih tepatnya seringai. Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sungmin, Sungmin yang mengerti memejamkan matanya. Cu~, bibir tebal Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir _M _milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan kedua matanya

"aah.. Kyuh.. hentikanh.." Sungmin sedikit mendesah, lalu melepas tautan bibir mereka

Sungmin menyeka saliva yang sedikit keluar disudut bibirnya

"hem? Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan muka sok plosnya

"aish.. Kyu! Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? Ini tempat umum, jangan sekenaknya!" bentak Sungmin dengan cukup keras

"aish.. ne ne, arrasseo!" balas Kyuhyun yang tidak kalah keras dengan Sungmin. Haduuh.. kelihatannya Kyuhyun mulai ngambek

Kyuhyun mendorong trolinya lagi, dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu

"hm.. hyung, kurasa hyung punya tugas baru" saut Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya menonton

"ne, Hae benar. Sana hyung, susul dia sebelum dia pulang naik taxi" Eunhyuk membenarkan kata-kata Hae

"aah.. Ck! Ne, kalian benar. Baiklah, aku duluan ya, daah.."

'ish.. anak itu, kan aku hanya malu! Ini sedang ditempat umum! Tempat umum! Dasar keras kepala!' Sungmin bergegas mengejar Kyuhyun

Sungmin berjalan cepat mengejar Kyuhyun, dia berhenti didepan troli Kyuhyun, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berhenti

"hosh.. hosh.. Kyu, jangan seperti itu" ujar Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berdamai

"lalu? Aku harus seperti apa?" balas Kyuhyun dengan dingin ples ketus

"…" Sungmin tidak menjawab, matanya memerah dan mulai berair

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Butir-butiran air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipi chubby-nya

Kyuhyun sedikit terkujut, ia mendekati Sungmin hendak memeluknya. Namun, Sungmin malah berjalan mundur

"min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu

Sungmin merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu, benar saja, ia mengambil kunci mobil milik Kyuhyun. Ia pun menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik, Kyuhyun.

"ini, terimakasih atas pinjaman mobilnya" Sungmin tersenyum getir, lalu ia menaruh kunci mobil itu diatas tas yang ada di troli Kyuhyun

Sungmin berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya saat tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

"apa? Lepas.. lepaskan saja tanganku dan biarkan aku pergi!" ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap kalimatnya, matanya mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah malas berurusan seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun

"tidak! Tidak akan kulepaskan!" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin lagi

"mian.. mianhae.. mianhae aku tidak memberi kesan yang bagus saat kita baru bertemu lagi. Tolong lupakan yang baru terjadi tadi min, aku hanya terlalu menginginkan bibirmu yang sudah lama aku sentuh itu. Dan kumohon jangan melakukan tindakan mendadak seperti itu" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, hanya anggukan kecil yang masih dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, lalu ia menatap dalam pada kedua mata rubah milik Sungmin. Ia tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum tulus. Tangannya mengusap butiran air mata yang masih membasahi pipi Sungmin

"ayo kita ke rumahku, barulah kita ke apartemenmu untuk melakukan yang sudah kujanjikan" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin

"issh.. pervert!" Sungmin mulai tersenyum lagi dan tak lupa ditambah semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya

Jari-jari tangan kanan Sungmin bertautan mesra dengan jemari tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan tangan kiri Sungmin digunakan untuk mendorong troli besar yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengangkut tas-tas besar dan koper miliknya

Mereka memasuki area parkir untuk mengambil mobil Kyuhyun yang tadi Sungmin parkirkan. Keduanya masuk, dan langsung meluncur kerumah Kyuhyun untuk menaruh barang-barang milik Kyuhyun

**Back to HaeHyuk's Couple**

Setelah Sungmin berlali mengejar Kyuhyun, keduanya saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut. Donghae yang mengerti kalau Eunhyuk tidak mengerti atas tingkahnya tadi menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya. Eunhyuk yang sudah connect membelalakan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"ani Hae, kau liat dan dengar apa yang baru tadi terjadi bukan? Aku juga tidak mau menanggung malu. Ini tempat umum Hae!" ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar yang jelas sekali menolak permintaan Donghae

"hem.. baiklah, ayo kita ke apartemenmu dan langsung melakukannya seeepuasnya" ujar Donghae yang sedikit kegirangan seperti anak kecil, salah satunya mengerling nakal seperti menggoda Eunhyuk

Tangan Donghae langsung menarik tangan kanan Eunhyuk sambil mendorong troli besar miliknya

Donghae bergegas memasukkan barang-barangnya di bagasi saat sampai di mobil. Ia membukakan pinntu untuk Eunhyuk dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk masuk terlebih dahulu bak seorang putri. Eunhyuk yang diperlukukan seperti itu makin tersipu. Donghae pun ikut masuk setelah Eunhyuk masuk

Donghae memakaikan sabuk pengaman milik Eunhyuk, lallu memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya

"ayo chgi kita lewati malam dengan desahan erotismu. Dan ronde yang panjang.."

Eunhyuk hanya menjawab dengan anggukan malu-malu. Donghae menyalakan dan langsung meluncur menuju apartemen Eunhyuk

**Back to KyuMin's Couple **

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun, mereka pun turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk kerumah megah milik Kyuhyun

"selamat datang kembali kerumah tuan muda" salah satu pelayan memberi salam atas kepulangan Kyuhyun kerumah

"ne, gamsahae"

"hm.. Shin ahjussi tolong bawakan barang-barangku yang ada dibagasi mobil dan taruh dikamar bawah" lanjutnya

"baik tuan muda" jawab sang pelayan

"oh ya, satu lagi tolong siapkan mobil yang lain dan parkirkan didepan aku ingin mengunjungi kamarku dulu"

"iya tuan muda"

Pelayan itu pun pergi dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

"hyung, ayo kita keatas dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak masuk ke kamarku" ajak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya

"hem.. kamar ini tidak berubah" sesampainya Kyuhyun dikamar miliknya

Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil mempertatikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak mendapat respon dari Sungmin menarik tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya untuk duduk dipinggir kasur berukuran king size milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sungmin, dia menghirup dalam wangi parfum yang tidak berubah yaitu strawberry vanilla

"min, bisakah kita melakukannya disini dulu? Aku sudah tidak sabar" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat se-sexy mungkin untuk menggoda Sungmin

_Blush _

Pipi Sungmin dibuat merona karena perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menjilat leher Sungmin

"ahh.. Kyuuh.." suara desahan Sungmin dianggap sebagai persetujuan oleh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya di leher sungmin, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menyambar bibir plump milik Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu yang sudah menggebu-gebu didalam dirinya

"ash.. eumphh.. Kyuh.."

Suara desahan Sungmin mengalun indah didalam ruangan itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kamar Kyuhyun.

"ouh.. assh.. heumph.. Kyuh.." Sungmin sedikit menggelinjang saat tangan terampil Kyuhyun memilin salah satu nipplenya yang masih tertutup dengan bajunya

"ash.. se eummh.. seshaakh Kyuh.." ucap Sungmin susah payah diantara desahannya

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu melepas pagutan bibir mereka, bibirnya turun ke dagu lalu ke leher putih Sungmin. Sungmin yang baru mengatur nafasnya dibuat merasa sesak kembali saat merasakan lehernya diserang ganas oleh Kyuhyun, tidak hanya itu tangan Kyuhyun yang lain digunakannya untuk memanggil benda yang ada diantara selangkangan kaki Sungmin yang ternyata sudah mulai terbangun

Sungmin merasakan tiga kenikmatan sekaligus, kedua matanya tertutup rapat menerima setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menggelinjang hebat saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas juniornya cukup kuat

"aah.. ash.. Kyuuh.. aah.. nikhmath.. aah.." Sungmin terus meracau tak jelas

"hem.. aah.. ne Min aah.." Kyuhyun ikut mendesah di sela-sela aktivitasnya

Dengan tidak sabarnya Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaian Sungmin hingga Sungmin naked total! Diapun melepas pakaian yang ia pakai yang ternyata mulai membuatnya sesak, terutama dibagian pangkalan pahanya

_Wow _

Terbebaslah junior Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan berukuran big size itu.

"Min, manjakan dia" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memajukan juniornya menghadap muka –lebih tepatnya mulut Sungmin

_Glek _

Sesaat, Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Badannya sedikit menungging, dan mulai mengarahkan kepalanya didepan junior Kyuhyun

"_Ya Tuhan.. mengapa aku merasakan 'miliknya' bertambah besar?" _Sungmin membatin

Sungmin mengangguk, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya, dijilatnya ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah dibasahi sedikit precum

"ash.. aahh.. Min, cepat masukkanh.. aah.." perintah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit frustasi

Sungmin senang bisa membuat kekasihnya mendesah dan memohon seperti itu. Bukannya melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah bersemangat mengerjai kekasihnya. Dia masih menjilati ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang dibuat seseduktif mungkin

"aiish.. Min, jangan aah.. menggo aah.. da kuuh.." Kyuhyun makin frustasi

Dengan sekali dorongan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat juniornya masuk kedalam mulut hangat Sungmin, walau hanya sebagian. Mengingat ukuran juniornya yang besar

Sungmin yang belum siap dengan kedatangan junior milik Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak. Namun ia mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dan langsung menggerakkan mulutnya maju dan mundur

Kyuhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan arah hisapan mulut Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun mendesah saat Sungmin menghisap juniornya kuat, tangannya mendorong kepala Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk terus lebih dalam menghisap junior miliknya

"ashh.. ouh.. Min aah.. akuuh.. ingin aah.. keluarh aah.."

_Crot _

Sperma Kyuhyun keluar memenuhi mulut Sungmin, Sungmin hendak menelannya namun Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin meminta cairan miliknya

"eumh.."

"ayo min, kita ke bagian inti"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ketidak setujuan darinya, dia memphoutkan bibirnya.

"eh? Waeyo min?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok innoucentnya

Sungmin tidak menjawab, matanya melihat kearah bagian bawahnya –lebih tepatnya menatap kearah 'milik'nya. Lalu matanya kembali menatap kearah Kyuhyun seperti tanda memohon

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah mengerti, dia hanya ingin menggoda bunny Minnya ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan muka memelas Sungmin, ingin rasanya ia langsung menerkamnya tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu

"hem? Apa min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih pura-pura tidak mengerti

Sungmin yang kesal atas sikap pura-pura tidak tahuan Kyuhyun memilih untuk pergi #haduuh ngambek. Dia menarik selimut besar milik Kyuhyun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah naked. Dia pun mengambil pakaiannya yang sudah berserakan di lantai, ia berniat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai pakainnya lagi

"eh min kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun masih pura-pura tidak mengerti. Dia masih memperhatikan Sungmin

Sungmin sudah didalam kamar mandi, saat hendak ia menutup pintunya. Namun hal itu ditahan oleh Kyuhyun

"hey min, kita belum selesai" ujar Kyuhyun masih sambil ingin menggoda Sungmin

"sudah! Kita sudah selesai!" Sungmin memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'selesai'. Matanya mendelik kesal melihat Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan acar bersandiwara 'pura-pura tidak tahu'nya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menyelesaikan ini

_Chu~ _

Dia menyambar bibir plump Sungmin menyalurkan segala perasaannya. Ada rasa ketidak sukaan di hati Sungmin, ya bagaimana tidak dia masih kesal atas sikapa Kyuhyun tadi

"eum.. ash.. lephash.." Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga ingin melepas tauta bibir mereka. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untu memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun bagai seorang gadis yang sedang diperkosa

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman ketulusan

"hem.. Min, jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menggodamu. Mianhae.." tutur Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada penyesalan. Ya hanya sedikit

Sungmin enggan menjawab, matanya masih mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun

"aissh.. kalau kau tetap seperti itu kau malah membuatku segera ingin menyantapmu"

"ish.. itu tidak lucu sama sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah sana per eumph.." Sungmin tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun kembali menawan bibirnya

"eumh.. mianh.." ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka

Kyuhyun menjilat bibir atas dan bawah milik Sungmin, meminta akses bagi lidahnya untuk mengeksploitasi mulut Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti membuka kedua bibirnya member akses bagi lidah Kyuhyun

"eumh.. aah.. Kyuuh.." tangan Kyuhyun tidak diam, tangan kanannya memilin nipple dan dada Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat, meremas dan mengocok junior Sungmin

"AH! Kyuuh.." Sungmin menjerit kecil saat nipple dan juniornya diremas kuat oleh Kyuhyun, sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas

Kyuhyun menurunkan bibirnya, menjilati setiap inchi tubuh mulus Sungmin. Dari dagu, leher, dada berisi, perut dan yang terkhir diatas junior Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan acara penjelajahannya, ia ingin melihat reaksi dan ekspresi Sungmin. yang ia lihat adalah raut wajah Sungmin yang seaakan menyaratkan minta dimanjakan

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, dibukanya mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan 'milik' Sungmin yang sedari tadi minta dimanjakan

"aah.. aash.. Kyuuuh.." Sungmin terus meracau tak jelas

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**T**

**to the  
**

**B  
**

**to the  
**

**C  
**

**!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

huhuhu.. akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3. Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang terus meriview dan mengikuti ff ini ^_^

Maap saya gag bisa nyebutin namanya satu-satu. Ya pkoknya terimakasih lah..

yang nanya happy ending atau gg, haha.. saya juga masih bingung akhirnya mau kayak gimana

Oya, kalau mau dilanjut kemungkinan dan kayaknya next chapter bakalan full dengan rated M

Dilanjut ora?

RnR please..


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong..**  
**Hachi is back.. huhuhu.. ini saya membawakan new chapter. Chapter 4

* * *

**-Wait For Me-**

Author : My self, Hachimitsu Mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Lee Donghae

~ Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Hyukkie)

And other member in SM Entertainment

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, and other pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama dll

Rating : kayaknya chapter ini full **M **!

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing-masing dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy x Boy , GaJe, EYD yang gag sesuai dengan kamus besar #set deh lebay amat. maap maap aja kalo banyak salh salah kata, karena saya disini hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan maap semaap2nya kalo menyinggung pihak yang terlibat

Summary : Summary? jaah.. belon bisa bikin summarynya. Langsung baca aja nde..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't Like? yaa gag usah dibaca laah**

**.**

**No basa-basi any more!**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wait For Me**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat menerima setiap sensasi yang ia dapatkan disekujur tubuhnya

'_hem.. bibir ini, bibir yang sangat aku rindukan'_ Sungmin membatin disela-sela lenguhannya

Junior Sungmin kembali menegang, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu menurunkan ciumannya ke dada Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun mengambil selimut dan baju Sungmin, ia taruh diatas westafel. 'Mengganggu', ya itu yang dipikirkan saat memindahkan baju dan selimut yang Sungmin bawa

Kyuhyun berhenti menjilati Sungmin diatas junior Sungmin

"memohonlah min.. aah.."

"ash.. Kyuhh.. jahnganh menggodah kuuh.." pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengindahi permintaan Sungmin ia hanya menjilat kedua paha Sungmin saja

"akuh.. tidak akan melakukannya jika kau masih tidak mau memohon"

"hem.. aah.. baiklah.. Kyuhh.. cephaath masukkhaanh.."

Sungmin menyerah, dengan terpaksa ia pun memohon pada Kyunie-nya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun makin menyeringai dan gencar mengerjai tubuh Bunny Min-nya ini

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar merapat ketembok yang terdapat shower. Segera Kyuhyun mengulum junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang, sesekali ia menhisap kuat junior Sungmin dan menggesekkan giginya pada kulit junior Sungmin

"oouh.. Kyuuh.."

Desahan dan erangan Sungmin terus mengalun indah. Tubuhnya merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas gemas pantat kenyal milik Sungmin sambil memaju mundurkan pantat Sungmin

"terusshh.. essh.. panggil namakuuh Minhh.. aah.."

"aah.. Kyuuh teerussh Kyuuh.. sebenthaar lagiih akuuh mau keluaarh aah.."

Desahan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya membuat Kyuhyun makin gencar menghisap junior Sungmin

"ahh.. Kyuuh!"

_Crot _

Cairan Sungmin menyemprot kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelannya setengah, ia membalikan tubuh Sungmin menghadap tembok membelakanginya.

"eumh.. Min, mashitta.."

Kyuhyun membaluri tiga jarinya dengan cairan milik Sungmin, dia juga membaluri hole Sungmin dengan cairan Sungmin

"eunghh.. Kyuuh.."

Sungmin mendesah saat merasakan lidah nakal Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menerobos holenya

"emhh.. Minhh.. kau siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah menghadapkan satu jarinya menghadap ke hole Sungmin

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ragu-ragu. Ya, ragu-ragu karena ia takut rasa sakitnya lebih parah dari dulu saat ia sering melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ini sudah dua tahun lebih ia tidak melakukannnya dan baru kali ini ia melakukannya lagi

"AH!" Sungmin menjerit tertahan saat satu jari panjang milik Kyuhyun memasuki holenya

Kyuhyun mendiamkan jarinya didalam hole Sungmin membiarkan Sungmin membiasakan dirinya atas kehadiran jarinya didalam holenya

"euunghh.. Kyuuh bergeraklah.." Sungmin memberi izin kepada Kyuhyun untuk segera menggerakkan jarinya

Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan jarinya dengan tempo pelan

"aah.. Kyuuh.. disanaah.. faster.. oouh.." _'catch it!'_ Kyuhyun menemukan sweet spot Sungmin

Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat tempo gerakan jarinya. Sungmin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun memasukan jari keduanya

"euunghh Kyuuh.. lebih cephaatth.. disanaah.. oouh.." Sungmin makin meracau tak jelas

Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga, menggerakkan jarinya secara menyilang

"AH!"

"aah.. tahan Minhh" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin, ia berdiri, menjilati tengkuk leher Sungmin. Turun ke bahu Sungmin, sedangkan tangannya bergerak semakin cepat hingga tubuh Sungmin tersentak karena sodokan Kyuhyun yang makin menggila

Junior Sungmin kembali menegang seiring dengan sodokan jari-jari Kyuhyun didalam holenya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain digunakannya memilin nipple Sungmin yang sedari tadi dihiraukan

"eungh Kyuuh.."

"ouuh.. Minhh.. kauh.. semphiith.. sekaliih.."

Desahan mereka berdua saling bersautan. Hingga Sungmin merasakan organism nya yang kesekian kalinya, juniornya mulai berkedut

"aah.. Kyuuh.. akuuh akhan keluarh lagiih.. euunghh.."

Kyuhyun makin melancarkan aksinya di ketiga aktivitasnya

"aah.. Kyuuh!"

_Crot _

Cairan Sungmin keluar membasahi dinding keramik kamar mandi dan disekitar perutnya. Ia menstabilkan deru napasnya, menarik napas dalam dan menghebuskannya

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dibagian bawahnya, holenya terasa kosong. Ternyata ketiga jari Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari dalam hole miliknya

'_Oh My God!' _Sungmin merasa resah dengan yang akan terjadi. Junior 'big' milik Kyuhyun pasti akan segera memasuki tubuhnya. Benar saja, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu benda yang tumpul bergesekan dengan holenya

"Min, are you ready?"

"eum, ne. lakukan saja Kyu" jawab Sungmin diiringi anggukan ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, Bunny Min-nya merasa ketakutan. Ia menjilati tengkuk Sungmin lagi membuat tanda kepemilikan ditengkuk Sungmin

"eumm.. Min, tenang sajah.. kita kan sudah sering melakukannya aah.. lagiih pula aku akan melakukannya denganhh aah.. lembuthh dan perlahan eungh.." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum memasukkan juniornya yang 'big' itu

_Seperempat bagian _

"AH! Kyu! S-sakiit.." Sungmin sudah merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat saat belum seluruh bagian junior Kyuhyun berusaha masuk kedalam holenya

"eungh.. tahan Minh.. aah.. ssemphith.. eungh.." Kyuhyun ikut melenguh merasakan hole Sungmin yang berkontraksi memijat juniornya

Kyuhyun ingin mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari rasa sakit di holenya, tangan terampilnya memijat kembali junior milik Sungmin. Dikocoknya cepat junior milik Sungmin, diremas gemas pula twinsball Sungmin

"eungh Kyuuh.. masukkhaanh.. aah.. lebih.. dalam aah.." Sungmin sudah teralihkan dari rasa sakit di holenya, diapun memberi izin kepada Kyuhyun untuk menanam lebih dalam juniornya

_Setengah bagian _

"AH! assh.. oouh.. Kyuuh.. it's so big aah.."

"heem.. Minh aah.. sheemphiith.. aah.. "

Kembali dikocok cepat junior milik Sungmin oleh Kyuhyun. Dirasa cukup tenang, hole Sungmin pun tidak terlalu berkontraksi Kyuhyun langsung menanamkan seluruh juniornya

_Jleb _

"AH! KYU! S-saakiith.." Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. Ya! Tentu saja sakit, Kyuhyun mendorong paksa juniornya menerobos hole miliknya. Butiran air mata mengalir di pipinya, tangannya meremas tangan kekar Kyuhyun

"hem.. mian min, aku sudah menyakitimu" Kyuhyun menjilat air mata Sungmin, junior miliknya masih ia diamkan belum ia gerakkan. Tangannya sibuk mengocok junior Sungmin dan memilin nipple Sungmin

"eungh.. sekarang bergeraklah Kyu eumph.." Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bergerak. Tangannya terulur mendekati tuas untuk menyalakan shower. Diputarnya tuas itu dan..

_Syuur.. _

Shower itu menyala mengeluarkan air sehingga membasahi tubuh KyuMin yang sedang melakukan acara sex-nya

Seperti perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggerakan juniornya dengan sangat perlahan

"euungh.. Kyuuh.."

"assh.. oouh minh.. sshemphiith sekaliih.."

Makin lama gerakkan junior Kyuhyun mulai menuju tempo cepat

"ooh.. Kyuuh.. f-faster aah.. lebihh dalam eungh.." racau Sungmin yang terus makin menggila saat Kyuhyun menemukan sweet spot-nya

Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat gerakan juniornya. Tubuh Sungmin ikut tersentak kala Kyuhyun menyodok holenya dalam

"aah.. aah.. oouh.. Kyuuh.. s-so big aah.."

"eeungh.. ne Minh.. aah.. nikhmaath.. aah.."

Desahan mereka terus bersautan didalam ruangan itu

"deeper Kyuuh.. oouh.."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar desahan sexy Sungmin makin bersemangat. Ia mengelurkan juniornya menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja dan langsung menyentakkannya dalam

"AH! KYU!" Sungmin ikut tersentak saat Kyuhyun menyentak holenya dengan kasar

"eungh.. Kyuuh akuuh akhan keluar aah.." Ternyata Sungmin sudah akan melakukan organism nya lagi

'_Mwo? Dia sudah akan mengeluarkannya lagi? Aku saja baru sekali' _Kyuhyun membatin. Ia tidak membiarkan Sungmin untuk cum yang kesekian kalinya. Dia menutup lobang kecil di ujung junior Sungmin, menahannya agar tidak cum duluan

"aah.. Kyuuh biarkan akuuh.. cum oouh.." pinta Sungmin dengan nada dibuat semelas mungkin #jaah melas

"eungh.. ani minh aah.. sebenthaar aah.. lagiih tunggu akuuh.." balas Kyuhyun, ia semakin liar dan cepat menyodok hole Sungmin. Bunyi kecipak yang dihasilkan dari kolaborasi antara percikan air yang membasahi tubuh mereka dan sodokan Kyuhyun membuat suasan makin panas

"aah.. aah.. Kyuuh cephaathlaah.. ouuh.."

"ne Minh aah.. akuuh keluarh aah.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menutup lubang junior Sungmin dan..

_Crot _

"ah! Kyuuh!"

"eungh! Min! aah.."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun cum bersama. Cairan Kyuhyun keluar memenuhi hole Sungmin sangat banyak hingga tidak tertampung oleh hole Sungmin, hal asil cairan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai meluber kelaur hole Sungmin. Sedangkan cairan milik Sungmin lagi-lagi keluar membasahi dinding keramik kamar mandi dan tangan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menjilat tangannya yang terkena cairan precum dari Sungmin

Dalam seketika tubuh Sungmin melemah, tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk dan terduduk dilantai. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, Kyuhyun sudah menahan tubuh Sungmin terlebih dahulu sebelum hal itu terjadi

"haah.. haah.. Kyu, aku sangat lelah.. haah.. hahh aku ingin istirahat" ujar Sungmin sambil mengatur deru napasnya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak tersungkur ke lantai

"hem? Kata siapa kita sudah selesai?" ujar Kyuhyun menampakan seringai evilnya

"MWO?! Aissh.. Kyu aku sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat paling tidak besok aku akan tidur seharian. Sakit dibagian bawahku ini tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat dan tolong keluarkan punyamu dari dalam holeku!" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar

Chu~

Rupanya perkataan Sungmin tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, ia malah kembali menawan bibir Sungmin. Sudah cukup lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menatap dalam pada sepasang mata rubah dihadapannya yang tidak lupa diiringi dengan seringai evilnya yang terlukis disudut bibirnya

"itu tidak akan terjadi Cho Sungmin. Aku kan sudah katakan padamu, sepulangnya aku dari Jepang kita akan melakukannya dengan ronde yang panjaaaang.." tutur Kyuhyun yang masih kekeh ingin melanjutkan ronde salanjutnya

"Ck! Tapi aku sudah le.. eumph.." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak memberi izin kepada Sungmin untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia langsung menawan bibir plump Sungmin agar sang empu tidak banyak mengoceh lagi dan mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mematikan shower yang sedari tadi menemani aktivitas mereka. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin mendekat ke bath up, tangannya menuntun pula tangan Sungmin untuk berpegangan pada pinggiran bath up. Menungging. Ya, sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun ingin bermain dengan gaya doggy style (?) #heh? Udah gaya make style? Hah biarkan

Seiring Sungmin menungging, ciuman mereka pun terlepas tanpa Kyuhyun mengeluarkan junior-nya dari dalam hole Sungmin

"ayo Min kita lanjutkan" ujar Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mengusap dan mengelus tubuh bagian atas dan bawah Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, menyebabkan tubuh Sungmin merinding seketika

"aissh.. terserah kau saja lah Kyu" balas Sungmin yang sudah malas menanggapi Kyuhyun. Dia tau kalau dilarang sekalipun Kyuhyun pasti tetap akan melakukannya

"hem.. rupanya sudah pasrah eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang berusaha menggoda Sungmin, tak lupa dengan seringainya

"haah.. jangan menggodaku! Walau dilarang pun kau tetap akan melakukannya eungh.." ucapan Sungmin tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lebih memilih memfokuskan pada permainannya

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan junior-nya didalam hole Sungmin langsung dengan tempo yang cepat

"oouh.. Kyuuh.. disanaah.." racau Sungmin

Kyuhyun makin mengembangkan seringainya dan tak lupa mempercepat gerakan junior-nya

"akuuh tau Min kau eungh.. tidak akhaan menolakkuuh.. aah.." ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela lenguhannya

_Blush _

Ya, benar. Sungmin tidak akan bisa menolak setiap sentuhan dan keinginan kekasihnya ini

"euungh.. Kyuuh jangan menggodaah kuuh.." Sungmin menekuk mukanya dalam agar semburat merah yang menghiasi mukanya tidak terlihat oleh Kyuhyun

"hem.. teruslah mendesah dan memanggil namakuuh Minh.. eungh.."

Aktivitas mereka terus berlanjut. Tidak hanya dikamar mandi, pasangan KyuMin ini melakukannya di kasur, di depan lemari baju, ruang tv, dan yang terakhir didapur. Dan tentu dengan gaya yang berbeda, semua gaya mereka lakukan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HaeHyuk's side **

.

.

Selama diperjalanan, keduanya diselimuti dengan keheningan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing

Sebenarnya Donghae sudah risih dalam keadaan seperti ini

'_aissh.. kenapa rasanya lama sekali untuk cepat sampai? Ah.. '_ yup! Donghae merasa perjalanannya terasa sangatlah lama, padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat menyantap tubuh kekasihnya –Eunhyuk- yang sekarang ada disampingnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat dengan rencananya saat di Jepang

Kalian tahu apa itu? Rencana Donghae ini berhubungan dengan mobil yang sekarang ia kendarai. Heh? Langsung liat aja deh apa yang bakal Donghae lakuin

_Cring! _

Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan ingatan Donghae, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya #huhuhu.. siap-siap Eunhyuk#

Dengan segera Donghae membelokan arah menuju kesuatu tempat. Arah yang Donghae tuju berlawanan arah, arah ini menuju ke suatu padang rumput yang lumayan luas dan jarang dilalui orang-orang maupun kendaraan karena tempat ini lumayan tersudut dari kota Seoul

Eunhyuk yang baru sadar dari lamunannya dan baru sadar akan keanehan arah mobil yang dikendarai Donghae bingung mendadak

"eh? H-hae k-kenapa kita kesini? Eum.. a-arah ke apartemenku kan bu-bukan kesini" ujar Eunhyuk yang bingung plus panik, matanya menatap Donghae sedikit takut. Panik? Ya, panik. Eunhyuk merasakan aura setan menguak disekitar Donghae #hihi.. serem benna lah..

Donghae menatap balik Eunhyuk dengan seringai yang rupanya sudah mulai diturunkan oleh Kyuhyun kepada hyung-nya ini

"hem? Aku ingin sedikit bermain denganmu dulu disini" balas Donghae dengan tatapan yang kali ini bukan tatapan lembut melainkan tatapan penuh nafsu

_Blush _

"M-mwo? Bermain? B-bermain apa?" sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah tau maksud Donghae, tapi ia hanya ingin menggoda Donghae. Pipinya merona seketika mendengar ucapan Donghae

"tentu saja bermain dengan tubuh dan holemu" Donghae menekan tombol kunci otomatis, hal itu ia lakukan untuk jaga-jaga takutnya Hyukkie-nya keluar dari mobil dan berlari melarikan diri menuju apartemennya

Sudah tau rencana Donghae? Great! Rencana Donghae yaitu melakukan 'sex in the car'. Huhuhu.. itu pula yang memengaruhi mereka menggunakan mobil ini karena kaca mobil ini sudah menggunakan kaca film yang cukup. Jadi apa yang Donghe lakukan tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Kembali ke HaeHyuk

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang dan sedikit bergemetar saat mendengar penuturan Donghae. Pipinya bertambah merona hingga menjalar kekupingnya

"hei Hyukkie kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Mukamu memerah" Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya hanya ingin menggoda Eunhyuk

"A-ani" singkat. Hanya jawaban singkat yang Eunhyuk berikan

Donghae makin menyeringai, ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang sedari tadi melekat didepan tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga Eunhyuk

"ayo kita mulai permainan kita" ujar Donghae lalu memberikan jilatan ke telinga Eunhyuk

"eungh.." lenguhan Eunhyuk keluar saat merasakan geli di telinganya. Tubuhnya pun gemetar merasakan rangsangan dari jilatan lidah nakal Donghae

Donghae mengagkat mukanya menghadap muka Eunhyuk. Menatap mata Eunhyuk sekilas kemudian beralih menatap bibir sexy milik Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbuka. Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti tanda-tanda dari Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya

_Chu~ _

Donghae menyambar bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ciuman itu hanya sekilas, Donghae melepas ciumannya pada bibir Eunhyuk. Menatap tajam pada kedua manik mata Eunhyuk lalu ia menyeringai yang membuat Eunhyuk takut

"aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat dan kasar. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" tanpa jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali menawan bibir Eunhyuk

Mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk sedangkan satu tangannya terulur untuk melepas sabuk pengaman yang melekat pada tubuh Eunhyuk

"eung.. H-hae.. eumph.." lenguhan Eunhyuk terus mengalun mengiringi aktivitas 'sex in the car' mereka

Oh! Donghae mengangkat tubuh ramping Eunhyuk, menuntunnya menuju jok belakang untuk penumpang lain. Tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya, Donghae langsung menindih tubuh Eunhyuk

"ah!" Eunhyuk sedikit meringis saat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meminta akses bagi lidah Donghae menjelajahi isi rongga mulutnya. Mau tidak mau Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan member akses untuk Donghae

Tangan Donghae menuntun tangan Eunhyuk untuk merangkul lehernya, ya karena sedari tadi tangan Eunhyuk hanya mencengkram pada jok mobil

Bibir Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi pasif mulai membalas ciuman Donghe. Lidahnya pun mendorong lidah Donghae, sehingga lidah mereka saling bergulat dan saling mendominasi ciuman mereka satu sama lain

Tangan Donghae mulai menyusup kedalam baju Eunhyuk. Membelai punggung Eunhyuk dan mulai memilin nipple Eunhyuk

"eungh.. H-hae.." lenguhan Eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Eunhyuk melenguh tertahan saat Donghae menekan tojolan kecil yang ada diujung nipplenya

Makin bersemangat, makin bernafsu pula Donghae untuk melancarkan aksinya. Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Donghae langsung membuka baju Eunhyuk kasar. Matanya menatap penuh gairah melihat pemandangan indah dibawahnya

"eungh.. hae?" Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa saat Donghae berhenti mengerjai tubuhnya, malah sibuk menatap tubuhnya

Eunhyuk yang risih melihat Donghae menatap tubuhnya seperti itu, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun hal itu langsung dicegah oleh Donghae

"jangan Hyukkie. Jangan halangi aku"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Donghae langsung menyantap nipple Eunhyuk

"eeungh.. haee.." Eunhyuk merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat setelah dua tahun lebih ini ia tidak pernah diberi sentuhan oleh Donghae

Donghae yang mendengar lenguhan Eunhyuk makin gencar melakukan aktivitasnya. Sesekali ia menghisap dan menggigit kuat nipple Eunhyuk

"AH! Hae.!" Eunhyuk mengerang keras dan tangannya meremas rambut Donghae saat Donghae mulai bermain dengan 'milik'nya yang masih terbungkus rapih oleh celananya

Satu tangan dan mulut Donghae masih bermain dengan nipple Eunhyuk. Sedangkan tangan yang lain dan lutut kakinya mulai bermain dengan junior Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

Eunhyuk makin menggelinjang tak karuan merasakan setiap sentuhan Donghae

"hem.. rupanya little Hyukkie sudah sangat merindukanku eoh?" goda Donghae disela-sela pekerjaannya

"eungh.. jangaanhh aah menggodaah kuuh.." Eunhyuk menekuk dalam kepalanya agar Donghae tidak melihat semburat merah yang sudah menghisi mukanya

"oouh.. hemm.. jangannhh.. tidak usah kau sembunyikhaan eungh.. mukamuh.. biarkan aku melihatnya aah.." ujar Donghae. Ya, Donghae ingin melihat ekspresi erotis muka Eunhyuk. Donghae menilai Eunhyuk yang seperti itu sangatlah sexy dan menggoda

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu bukannya mengangkat mukanya, malah makin menundukan kepalanya. Donghae yang melihat itu makin menyeringai, ia makin ingin mengerjai dan menggoda Anchovy kesayangannya ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Haah.. it's was finished.

Annyeong.. huhuhu.. Hachi was back.. membawa chapter selanjutnya. Sesuai dengan permintaan readedeul, ff ini saya lanjutkan

Terimakasih buat para readedeul yang sudah membaca dan yang sudah mau mereview. Gomawo ^o^..

Maap saya males dan gag bisa nyebutin nama-namanya yang udah mau nge-review dan ngikutin ff ini. Tapi yang jelas terimakasih buat yang udah baca, nge-review dan yang mau ngikutin ff ini. Terimakasih..! dan Gomawoo..! #teriakmaketoa#

Dilanjut ora? Kalau tidak ada yang mereview ya gag saya lanjutin chinguya..

Oya, saya lagi membuat ff baru. Ini kayaknya dan kalo gag salah (?) HaHyuk's ff. Menurut kalian gimana? tolong juga ya pendapatnya.. ^^

jangan lupa meninggalkan jejaknya ne?..

RnR plese..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hachi is back..**

****Membawa chapter baru dari fict 'Wait for me'. Mian ne kalo readerdeul pada nunggu lama, soalnya sekarang saya harus tinggal yang namanya ASRAMA. Tapi untung saya masih bisa melanjutkan nih fict. Oke deh langsung dibaca ne..

* * *

**-Wait For Me-**

Author : My self, Hachimitsu Mashitta

Cast :

~ Cho Kyuhyun

~ Lee Sungmin

~ Lee Donghae

~ Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Hyukkie)

And other member in SM Entertainment

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, and other pairs

Genre : Romance, Drama dll

Rating : T to M cuuy.. :3

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya mereka masing-masing dan yang jelas punya TUHAN!

Warning : Boy x Boy , GaJe, EYD yang gag sesuai dengan kamus besar #set deh lebay amat. maap maap aja kalo banyak salh salah kata, karena saya disini hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan maap semaap2nya kalo menyinggung pihak yang terlibat

Summary : Summary? jaah.. belon bisa bikin summarynya. Langsung baca aja nde..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copas!**

**.**

**Don't Like? yaa gag usah dibaca laah**

**.**

**No basa-basi any more!**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Wait for me-  
**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author lupa kasih tau readerdeul. Selain kaca film yang cukup tebal, di dalam mobil ini sangatlah banyak 'benda-benda' yang mendukung aktivitas mereka melakukan 'sex in the car'

**Donghae POV **

**.**

Haah lihatlah mukanya itu, terlihat sangat menggoda. Mian chagi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, mian juga kalau aku melukaimu

Hemm si _evil_ ternyata pintar juga memilihkan mobil ini, sesuai permintaanku. Walau sebelumnya kami berebutan ingin memakai mobil ini. Haah ternyata aku yang dapat

"buka seluruh pakaianku chagi~" ujarku menggoda Hyukkie. Tanganku masih memilin dan memainkan kedua nipple-nya

"emhh.. janganh menggodakuuh hhae.." dia makin meracau tak jelas. Ayolah chagi~ jangan menyiksa _'milik'_ku yang sudah menegang ini, aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang

Eih? Kurasakan perlahan tangannya mulai merambat naik melepas kancing kemejaku. Satu persatu kancing kemejaku terlepas

"eungh.." lenguhanku lolos begitu saja saat Hyukkie mengelus pelan dadaku. Rupanya ia ingin menggodaku eoh?

Kulihat Hyukkie menatap tubuh bagian atasku dengan pandangan lapar. Hem.. jangan menatapku seperti itu chagi

"aah.." aku sedikit mendesah tangan Hyukkie mulai turun kebagian bawah. Dia mengelus pelan juniorku yang masih terbungkus rapih

"cepat lepaskan chagi.." pintaku pada Hyukkie. Ya, semakin lama ia memainkan _'milik'_ku makin menegang pula _'milik'_ku

Dia melaksanakan perintahku, tangannya mulai bergerak melepaskan kaita dan resleting celanaku. Badannya sedikit kutarik agar memudahkannya melepaskan celanaku

_Sret _

Dengan sekali tarikan dia berhasil membebaskan juniorku yang sudah mengacung tinggi. Pantas saja sedari tadi celanaku terasa sesak yang teramat sangat

Kulihat mata Hyukkie membulat memperlihatkan sarat akan ketakjubkan (?) melihat juniorku yang ukurannya _big _ini

"jangan hanya dipandangi saja chagi.~ manjakan lah dia" pintaku sambil membelai helaian rambutnya, namun mataku masih menatap kearah juniorku

_Cup _

"eunghh.." aku mendesah frustasi saat Hyukkie hanya mencium pucuk kepala juniorku. Ayolaah.. aku sudah tidak tahan

Sedikit kutarik kepala Hyukkie agar bibir dan mulutnya yang hangat dapat mengulum juniorku ini. Baru saja juniorku akan masuk, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tanganku tertahan saat Hyukkie mendorong kepalanya kebelakang sehingga kepalanya menjauh dari juniorku

"eumm.. sabar Hae, biar aku sendiri yang akan memuaskanmu" ucap Hyukkie dengan nada yang dibuat seseduktif mungkin. Tangannya masih menggenggam juniorku lembut, sedikit demi sedikit tangan Hyukkie memijat, mengocok dan memaju mundurkan juniorku

"eunghh" lagi-lagi lenguhan nikmatku keluar dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan ingin cum, tapi Hyukkie belum mengulum juniorku

"Hyukkie~ sebentar lagi aku akan cum eungh.. cepat masukkan" sedikit ada nada memohon dari ucapanku. Tentu saja aku ingin segera merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Hyukkie-ku mengulum juniorku

_Plop _

"eunghh.."

Aah.. akhirnya dia memasukkannya juga. Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas, hangat mulutnya menjulur kesuluruh tubuhku

"aah.. kau phinthar chagi..~"aku memuji kepandaian kekasihku ini yang sangat pintar dan tau cara memanjakan juniorku

Hyukkie makin gencar menghisap, mengulum dan sesekali menggigit kecil juniorku. Salah satu tangannya memijat twinsballku, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam juniorku dan ikut memaju mundurkan juniorku berlawanan arah dengan hisapannya

Sedikit lagi..

"eungh.. Hyukkie~ akuh akhan cum ouh.." racauku makin tak jelas, kurasakan juniorku mulai berkedut didalam mulut Hyukkie

"aah.! Hyukkie..!" haah.. akhirnya aku cum didalam mulut Hyukkie. Kulihat Hyukkie sedikit tersedak menerima cairan milikku didalam mulutnya. Kutarik kepalanya untuk membagi cairan milikku agar dia tidak kesulitan menenggaknya sendirian

Ciuman panas kami dimulai kembali, nafas kami saling memburu tak karuan. Aku makin gencar mengintimidasi mulut Hyukkie, nafsuku sudah menggebu-gebu tidak tertahankan. Tanganku yang sudah lihai turun kebagian bawah tubuhnya, ingin segera membebaskan 'benda' milik Hyukkie yang mulai membengkak

_Sret _

Dengan sekali tarikan, aku dapat menarik celananya seutuhnya. Sekarang junior milik Hyukkie sudah tidak terbungkus dengan sehelai benang pun. Dan kurasa Hyukkie tidak merasakan kalau dirinya sekarang sudah full naked

"ah.!" Hyukkie sedikit meringis kecil saat kugigit kecil bibir bawahnya, meminta akses untuk lidahku yang siap menyusup kedalam rongga mulutnya

"eungh.." ciuman kami tidak berlangsung lama. Hyukkie sepertinya mendesah kecewa karena pagutan bibir kami kulepas. Aku memberi senyuman termanis untuknya

"sabar chagi.. ini akan berlangsung dengan lama dan nikmat" setelah aku mengatakan itu pada Hyukkie, aku sedikit berdiri untuk menggapai keropak mobil. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, aku berusaha menggapai dan membuka keropak itu

_Krek _#aneh banget tuh back sound-nya =,="#

Ah! Dapat! Ternyata si evil itu masih menyimpannya didalam sini. Kuambil dua botol yang berukuran sedang, di tutup botol itu terdapat tulisan yang tidak terlalu ketara namun aku masih bisa membacanya. Yang satu bertuliskan 'Pr' dan yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'Pl' . kalian tau apa arti dari inisial ini? Baiklah, biar kuberitau hanya untuk para readerdeul tercinta

'Pr' itu untuk singkatan dari **Perangsang**. Dan 'Pl' adalah singkatan dari **Pelumas**. Nah, sekarang kalian sudah tau dan tidak perlu bingung memikirkan mencari tau arti dari singkatan itu

Kembali kududuk dikursi penumpang yang tadi aku duduki, sedikit menyamankan dudukku menghadap Hyukkie. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kuteguk cairan yang ditutupnya bertuliskan inisial 'Pr' kedalam mulutku cukup banyak. Kembali kutarik kepala Hyukkie agar mendekat ke kepalaku, untuk apa? Tentu saja aku ingin membagi cairan ini kepadanya

"H-hae itu cairan ap eumph.." belum sempat Hyukkie melanjutkan ucapannya, sudah kusambar bibir sexy mliknya. Mulutnya yang tadi sedikit karena tidak sempat mengajukan pertanyaan memudahkanku membagi cairan yang ada didalam mulutku ini kedalam mulutnya

Tidak kusia-siakan kedaan ini untuk membobol (?) tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kiriku yang kugunakan sebagai penyangga tubuhku –agar tidak menimpa tubuh ringkuh Hyukkie, dan ciuman kami yang belum terlepas, dengan susah payah #lebey amat -_-# kubuka penutup botol yang berinisialkan 'Pl' dengan tangan kananku

_Plop _

Setelah terbukanya penutup botol ini. Kulumuri ketiga jariku dan juga juniorku, kuarahkan salah satu jariku sebagai _opening_ kedalam hole Hyukkie

"AH! Hae sebenthaar eumph.." baru saja aku memasukkan satu jariku kedalam hole-nya, dia sudah ingin menghentikan aksiku

"waeyo chagi~?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan lembutku selembut mungkin, walau sebenarnya aku sudah sangat-sangatla tidak sabar ingin memasukinya

"kau belum memanjakan 'milik'ku" ujranya memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipinya yang merona. Omo! Aku sampai lupa melakukan blowjob untuk Hyukkie saking tidak sabarnya aku ingin memasukinya

Kumundurkan tubuhku hingga bagian belakang tubuhku menyentuh pintu mobil agar dapat malakukan blowjobku. Sekarang junior milik Hyukkie sudah dihadapanku

"mian chagi aku melupakanmu" ujarku menatap junior Hyukkie

_Cup _

"eungh.. H-hae cepat masukkan" titah Hyukkie, hem.. kurasa cairan perangsang itu mulai berkerja. Cup~

"eungh.. Hae jangan menggodah kuu.." erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir sexynya. Haha rupanya sudah tidak sabar nde..?

**Donghae POV end **

.

.

**Eunhyuk POV **

Aish.. kenapa dia hanya mencium pucuknya saja? Argh! Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari dalam tubuhku, tidak tau apa itu. Yang jelas tubuhku makin memanas, meminta sentuhan lebih pada Hae. Hasratku ingin cepat dipuaskan, ingin rasanya 'benda sakral ' milik Hae bersarang ditubuhku

Kenapa rasanya jadi aku yang memiliki hasrat ingin melakukan ini.? Kugerakan tubuhku menggeliat tidak nyaman, berusaha Hae dapat mengerti maksudku

"eungh.." desahan dari mulutku lolos begitu saja saat Hae mulai menjelajahi lagi tubuhku. Lidahnya menjilati batang junior milikku, tangan kirinya meremas gemas twinsballku, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bermain dengan kedua nipple-ku

**Eunhyuk POV end **

.

.

**Author POV **

"H-hae cepat masukkan aah.." pinta Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Badannya bergerak tidak nyaman, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk sedikit meremas rambut Donghae menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan ketidak sabarannya untuk Donghae menyentuhnya lebih. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ikut membantu Donghae memilin nipple miliknya sendiri

Namun bukan Donghae namanya kalau dengan begitu mudahnya menuruti titahan san kekasih. Donghae masih saja menjilati batang junior milik Eunhyuk dengan sesekali mengecup ringan batang junior milik Eunhyuk

"ukh.. Hae jebaall eunghh.. cepat masukkan anh.." Eunhyuk makin memelas, matanya mulai berair menahan sakit diujung junior miliknya. Bukan karena apa, tapi dia ingin disentuh lebih oleh Donghae agar mempercepatnya untuk _cum _

Donghae yang tidak tega akhirnya memasukan batang junior Eunhyuk kedalam rongga mulut hangat miliknya

"eunghh" Eunhyuk mendesah makin menjadi saat lagi-lagi Donghae menghujami titik-titik tersensitivenya #ett dah ribet amat ya nulisnya#

"f-faster hae-ah.." Donghae merasa junior milik Eunhyuk sudah berkedut didalam mulutnya, namun sayang..

Slurp

Donghae langsung menarik kepalanya sehingga kulumannya terlepas, hal itu sengaja ia lakukan agar Eunhyuk-nya tidak _cum _dulu

"akhh.." seperti dugaan reader, Eunhyuk mengerang frustasi akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Donghae. Kedua mata sayunya mendelik kearah Donghae yang kini malah menyeringai menatap ekspresi yang tidak sengaja dibuatnya

"ukh! Dasar!" dengan cepat Eunhyuk menggapai batang junior miliknya sendiri dengan kedua tanganya. Hendak mengocoknya, namun langsung dicegah oleh Donghae

"ish.! Lepas! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya biar aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!" Eunhyuk yang rupanya sudah benar-benar jengah dengan cara 'bermain' Donghae langsung ngambek mood on

Sedangkan orang yang dimaki tidak mengindahkan ucapan Eunhyuk sama sekali, Donghae malah mengangkat kaki kiri Eunhyuk untuk bersandar pada bahu kokohnya. Sedangkan kaki kanan Eunhyuk dia tuntun untuk naik keatas sandaran jok mobil

"eungh" lagi-lagi desahan erotis Eunhyuk lolos begitu saja saat Donghae mulai bermain-main –lagi dengan hole miliknya. Eunhyuk meresakan ada benda tumpul yang sedang menyapa hole-nya yang ia yakini benda itu yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah junior milik Donghae

"ssh.. aku mulai sekarang ne?" Tanya Donghae meminta izin pada Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena dia sendiri ingin mencapai klimaksnya dengan segera

Donghae yang sudah diberi izin dari sang kekasih mulai focus untuk memasukan 'milik'nya kedalam hole Eunhyuk dengan sekali dorongan. Dia tidak mau Eunhyuk-nya merasakan perih, sakit yang teramat sangat

_Jleb _

"AKHH!" Eunhyuk memekik dengan sangat keras yang Donghae yakini jika ada orang yang melintasi mobilnya pasti akan mendengarnya. Untuk sekedar meredam rasa sakit yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, Donghae mulai 'bermain' –lagi dengan titik-titik sensitive Eunhyuk

Mulai dari mencium bibir sexy Eunhyuk, memilin nipple Eunhyuk, dan juga bermain dengan daerah sekitar junior Eunhyuk. Dirasanya Eunhyuk yang sudah mulai tenang, Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan sepihak

"bolehkah?" ucap Donghae lagi-lagi meminta izin. Eunhyuk hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Sedetik kemudian, Donghae pun langsung menggerakan junior yang masih tertanam di hole Eunhyuk dengan perlahan

"sshh.. s-semphiit aah" kali ini Donghae yang mendesah merasakan nikmat pada junior-nya karena dijepit dan dipijat kuat oleh hole Eunhyuk

"perlahan hae eung.." Eunhyuk yang kembali merasakan sakit, perih dan nikmat sekaligus hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat kelopak matanya dan meremas sandaran jok hingga buku-buku jemarinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Donghae yang tidak tega menghentikan gerakan junior-nya

"rilex chagi..~" ujar Donghae menenangkan. Eunhyuk mendengarkan penuturan Donghae, dia mulai membiasakan hole-nya atas kehadiran junior big Donghae didalam hole miliknya

"bergeraklah hae" dinding-dinding hole Eunhyuk yang mulai melonggar (?) dengan seiringnya Eunhyuk yang mulai rilex

"eungh.. it's so big hae aah.." racau Eunhyuk kala Donghae mulai menggerakan junior big miliknya –lagi dengan perlahan tapi pasti

Dengan seiringya waktu, hujaman junior Donghae didalam hole Eunhyuk makin brutal hingga keduanya hampir mencapai klimaksnya masing-masing

"ouuh hae faster eungh.. akuuh mau keluar ah" ujar Eunhyuk disela-sela desahannya. Badannya terhentak-hentak seiring dengan hentakan menggila junior Donghae

"hem nde chagi.. ah ah together ah.." Donghae makin menggerakan junior-nya diatas ambang batas normal. Dengan beberapa sodokan dan tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama lagi..

"Ah.! Hae.!"

"eungh.. Hyukkie ah!"

_Crot_

_Crot_

Dengan terdengarnya pekikan keduanya bersamaan, begitu juga dengan puncak kenikmatan yang dirasakan keduanya, apa lagi Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi ditahan klimaksnya oleh Donghae

_Bruk _

Hampir saja Donghae langsung menimpa tubuh ramping Eunhyuk dibawahnya saat ini kalau tidak segera ia cegah

"hah hah hah.. kau masih saja sempit caghi hah.." ucap Donghae dengan terengah-engah karena deru nafasnya yang belum stabil

_Blush _

Sedangkan yang dipuji kini tengah mati-matian menutupi rona merah yang ketara dikedua pipi tirusnya

"'milik'mu kurasa juga semakin besar hae" puji (?) Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Haduuh.. kok malah muji-mujian begini sih.. -_-" #plak!# lanjuut

_Cup_

Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk lalu langsung menatap bola mata Eunhyuk dengan tatapan lembut yang sangat menghanyutkan. Dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman khas seorang Lee Donghae yang tidak kalah menghipnotis. Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya kedekat telinga Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk dapat merasakan deru napas Donghae yang mulai stabil menerpa daun telinganya

"kita lanjutkan nde..?" tawar Donghae denga suara yang dibuat sedikit menggoda Eunhyuk

"MWO?!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan sedikit -eh ralat, bukan sedikit tapi memang berteriak-. Sampai-sampai yang diatasnya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya takut gendang telinganya pecah #lebay deh Donghae oppa#plak!#

"sstt.. tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu caghi.. kau hanya menerimanya saja dan maaf aku tidak menerima penolakan caghi" ujar Donghae dengan tenang walau aura yang dipancarkan tidak sama dengan ucapannya. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman evil khas milik sepupunya –Kyuhyun-

Tanpa ba bi bu, dengan perlahan menggunakan tenaga yang masih tersisa Donghae bangkit dari atas tubuh naked Eunhyuk. Dia kembali menuju ke kursi kemudi mengambil pakaian-pakaian miliknya lalu dipakainya kembali hanya sekedar untuk menutupi badan bagian depannya

Donghae mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, tangannya bergerak memutar kunci yang masih menggantung ditempatnya. Memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum Donghae hendak menjalankan mobilnya, dia menengokan kepalanya untuk melirik Eunhyuk yang masih tergulai lemas sambil tetap memasang seringaiannya

"kita akan melanjutkannya di apartemenmu nde?" sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Eunhyuk, Donghae segera membalikan badannya dan langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat mereka akan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi

"huft.. dasar! Seenaknya saja!" gerutu Eunhyuk pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kemenangan yang makin mengembang dimukanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Menurut Donghae itu tidaklah menakutkan, tapi malah kebalikannya. Lucu dan menggemaskan

Karena jarak dari tempat mereka semula dan apartemen Eunhyuk tidak terlalu jauh, hal itu Eunhyuk manfaatkan untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Karena ia tau, kalau di apartemen miliknya Donghae dapat bergerak dengan bebas dan hal itu memudahkan Donghae 'bermain' dengannya hingga sepuas-puasnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**To the**

**B**

**To the**

**C**

**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeay yeay yeay.! Akhirnya saya punya mood buat ngelanjutin nih chapter. Padahal, saya bisa ngelanjutin dari dua minggu yang lalu, tapi seperti yang saya bilang. Mood saya sedang rusak abis. Mian..~

Oya, kayaknya nih chapter tuh chapter paling pendek, mian juga nde. Dan mungkin di chapter depan ada sedikit konflik antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk

Udah deh langsung minta review-nya ya..? oya, sekalian minta saran untuk kelanjutan chapter ini yaa? Mohon bantuannya.. mudah-mudahan review-nya lebih dari 90, biar saya cepet mengupdate chapter berikutnya ^-^ #ngarep#

Haha udah lah langsung review aja..


End file.
